Vacation
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Coraline and Wybie take a vacation to South Carolina! It happened in real life, too. With me and my best friend. Who knows what exciting things they'll find? Read on to find out. : . ONESHOT!


**Hey! I'm back with a whole new story!**

**I have nothing to say except that my best friend has an account on here and her name is CutieOfAwesomness. Check her out. She's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING of this story! SO NO ONE can steal my idea of this story. IT'S ALL MINE! It happened in REAL LIFE. MINE! Except Coraline and Wybie and Mel and Charlie. But the twins are mine! Here goes….Oh yeah. Okay, since they are in Oregon, there are no oceans. So, they are spending the week in South Carolina for a vacation! Oh, and the twins aren't five in this one. Told you that they were only gonna be five and Coraline and Wybie were sixteen ONE time! And that was the end of Oh, baby and The Other Story. **

**AND they still shared a room until they were about-say-fourteen.**

**Oh, and I threw some extra parts. Okay, a lot of extra parts that didn't happen in real life. Sorry. Had to make it exciting. (:**

**K. Enjoy my oneshot story!**

"Coraline! Wybie! Come down here!", Mel said excitedly.

"What, mom? I was in the middle of talking to Izzy!", Coraline said. "Hey, Iz? I'm gonna have to call you back", she said into the phone as she hung up. "What?"

"I have good news for you guys! Okay, so there's this October Fest in Ocean Boulevard by the beach."

"Really? Cool! I never went to the beach!", Wybie said, jumping up and down. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "You…seriously NEVER been to the beach, Wyborne?", Coraline asked, about ready to burst.

"W-well, I went t-to the l-lake…", Wybie stuttered as Coraline started laughing. "You…you always put me up the spot, Jonesy!", Wybie stated, kind of annoyed.

"ANYWAY, there will be arcade games, concerts, even the Cage of Death!", Charlie said, throwing jazz hands in the air for special affect.

"Cage of Death?", Wybie asked, amazed.

"Yeah! Chad Netherland has a minute to open- wait! I'll save it for you! It'll be a surprise!", Charlie said, smirking.

"And, the best news is…we're leaving right now! We're staying until about 10:00, when it ends. It's an hour drive, guys, so start packing now. Bring stuff to do in the car. Put the twins in their car seat and grab their toys, kay?", Mel said swiftly, hardly letting her family hear a word she said. She could have her moments.

"Alright, Mom", Coraline said, turning around.

"Good.", she said as she went to get ready.

**Coraline's POV(Point Of View)**

"Okay", I was mumbling to myself. "Explorers hat? Got that. Swampers? Yup. Wybie's mask?" I smiled. "Check", I said evilly, thinking of the many things I could do. What shall it be? Make him sit on the pointy part? Cover it with sand? Or…Ooh! I COULD tease him by making him run for it and then throw it in the shallow part in the ocean! Hmmm… I smiled deviously.

I got my bag, and put all of my stuff in there: My two-piece, peace sign bathing suit, my sunglasses from Hard Rock Park, oh, and my gloves! Can't forget my gloves! Even though we're going to the beach…but who cares! I went to my dresser to grab my orange, green, brown, and white striped gloves that Mom gave me after I thought I escaped The Beldam. _Wait_, I thought. _Where ARE they? They aren't here! Oh well…we're going to the beach. I don't need them_.

"Just about everything", I mumbled as I looked over at Wybie, who was looking back at me.

**Wybie's POV(Point Of View)**

"Okay", I was talking to myself. "What do I need…what do I need. I got my black and white striped trunks, my black towel…Got those. Hmm…Coraline's gloves?", I smiled. "Check", I said with an evil smirk. What could I do? Hmm…maybe put them in her swimsuit before she puts it on? Fill them with mini-crabs and sand and say that I found them? Or…Ooh! I know! I could have them in my hands then make her run for them…and throw them into the shallow part of the ocean, where she can reach them, of course! Perfect! I smiled deviously.

I carried all of my stuff in my arms. _Ugh, it sucks being a guy_, I thought. _Girls have _bags _that they can carry stuff in. Meanwhile, _guys _just look stupid. Ugh…_

I growled at being a dude. I looked around: Anything I was missing? Uh…yeah! My mask! How could I forget? I looked under my messy bed for my mask, where I had to keep it instead of my closet since were in a hotel. …It wasn't there. Where could it be? I looked everywhere…Oh, well! After all, we ARE going to the beach. I don't need it.

"I think that's everything", I mumbled as I looked over at Coraline, who was looking back at me.

**Normal POV(Point Of View)**

Coraline and Wybie were staring at each other, almost completely unaware that one was staring at the other. Then they both laughed.

"Are you ready?", they asked in unison.

They laughed again.

"Okay then", Coraline said, heading out of the door. "Let's go."

They ran through the hallway of the small motel that they were staying in for the week, and said, "We're ready!", at Mel at the same time. Coraline glared at Wybie and said, "Dude, we really gotta stop doing that."

"Agreed."

"Alright! The twins are in their car seats, probably torturing your father.", Mel said. "Ah, so much MORE I can teach them", she sighed, going towards the door. She turned around, and said, "Got everything? Wybie: Got your PSP?"

"No!", Wybie said, turning around to get his beloved game.

"Alright. Coraline: Got your DSi?"

Coraline sighed in frustration, and stormed into her room. "No!", she screamed behind her, mumbling about the only thing that she left behind.

"Alrighty then. Oh, Coraline! Your iPod!", She called after her daughter.

"UGGHH!", came the reply.

"Be in the car!", She yelled.

When they were all ready, Charlie started singing "The Wheels On The Bus Go Round and Round".

They were all silent, except the babies, who started crying. When Charlie shut up, so did the twins.

"Oh, come on!", Charlie moaned. "Is my singing THAT bad?"

"As bad as your cooking, Dad.", Coraline said, popping in her Sims game in her DSi.

"Well…Nevermind!", he exclaimed. All was silent the rest of the way.

There was an hour silence. A whole hour. Except when Coraline accidentally deleted her Sim, Avril. **(Which is what I did today)**

"NOOO!", she screamed in outrage. Everyone jumped, Charlie almost hit a car, Mel screamed, Wybie screamed, too, and the babies cried.

Coraline just screamed-then laugh about how deep her scream was compared to Wybie's.

"God, Wybie! You scream like a girl!"

"You scream like a maniac!", Wybie shot back.

"Whatever, Wyborne.", Coraline said. THEN everything was silent until they got there.

When they finally found a parking space, they walked across the street, to the October Fest. They saw a band getting ready to perform in a couple of hours, saw a Mega-Slide, a bungee jumping place, and they saw, and smelled, the ocean.

"Ah. The ocean. Hey, mom? Can Wybie and I walk on the ocean while you guys walk on the pier? We'll keep up, promise."

"Okay", said Mel, walking away from the kids.

"Let's go!", Coraline yelled as she ran to the shimmering blue beauty. "Race ya!", She said.

"Oh, your on!", he said, darting after Coraline.

Their race ended up being a tie. They were walking on the beach, keeping up with Mel and Charlie who were on the pier.

They were doing cartwheels and handstands and Coraline pushed Wybie in the ocean, causing him to get all wet.

_The time has come_, thought Coraline deviously. Coraline was unaware that Wybie was thinking the same thing. They went to Mel and Charlie to get the stuff they needed: Coraline's gloves and Wybie's mask.

They grabbed what they needed, and headed off in different directions. They called each others' names at the same time. They were both surprised of what were in each others' hands.

"Give me my gloves!", an outraged Coraline screamed, dashing towards Wybie like a mad bull.

"G-give me my m-mask..", Wybie said, backing off a little.

"NOT until you give me my GLOVES!", she ran faster. Soon, there were nose to nose.

Surprisingly, Wybie held her gloves over the ocean. Coraline did the same with his mask. "Oh…yeah.", Wybie said, frowning. Coraline smirked.

"Oh, yeah!", she mimicked.

"Okay, I'll give you your gloves once I get my mask.", he said.

"Into the ocean it goes….", Coraline said, having an expression of fake surprise on her face.

"N-no!", Wybie said. He huffed. "Fine. Lets do it at the same time…?", he said, compromising. However, Coraline was careful…for once..

"How do I know I can believe you?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me.", Wybie said, smiling.

"Fine", she grumbled. They did so, and Coraline put on her beloved gloves, and buried her face in them. Wybie got his mask back…well, Coraline threw it back. But he got the back. He put on his weird, scary mask. And sighed. He looked up and down the shore with it on, looking for shark teeth.

"Wybie, mom's calling us!", she called after him, running up to the pier.

"Mm", he tried to say, but his voice was blocked by the mask.

When they were up to Mel and Charlie, Mel said, "Hey, you guys. The band is gonna be on soon.""Yeah, lets go see the band!", Wybie exclaimed.

"Alright", Coraline said. "But I kinda wanted to go to the ocean for a little while more.".

"Well, I'll do what you want to do.""No, I'll see the band."This went on for about ten minutes, but they ended up going to the arcade. They played a bunch of games. First, skeeball. They both won, but no tickets came out. They looked to their left, and just about twenty tickets came out of that guys ticket thing.

Next, Coraline played Pacman, lost, overreacted, and screamed. It echoed, which made it worst. She also banged her fist against the screen.

Next, Wybie bought him and Coraline some ice cream. A rainbow ice cream. They kept playing games some more, like knocking down clowns, racing, and took pictures in a picture booth.

After the games, they went outside to listen to the band. After the band, there was….The Cage of Death!

"Yes!", Wybie exclaimed. "I've been waiting all my life for this!"

"All your…Wybie, you've only known about it since noon.", Coraline stated.

"Well, I've waited all afternoon for it then.

Before Coraline could answer, a loud sound came on the speakers.

"Helllooooo EVERYBODY!", A loud, eccentric voiced boomed over the speakers, making the crowd to jump. A girl in the back screamed like you'd think she was getting murdered.

"Are. You. …READY TO ROCK?", the voice said again. "Yeah!", came the crowd. "AAAAGGGHHHH!", came the girl.

"Yeah! And thank YOU, you crazy psychopath!", he said, chuckling. The girl screamed in return.

"Okay then! Anyway, I'm Mad Max! You know, that guy from the radio show? YEAH! Guess who's here BESIDES ME? The guy who held two airplanes from taking off with his bare hands, the guy who was the fastest man to break out of handcuffs, the man who broke SEVEN WORLD RECORDS: Chaaaaad NETHERLANDS!", the guy said, making the crowd scream. And making that crazy girl scream once again.

Chad came up onto a different stage, a smaller one.

"Hey!", said Chad. "So, listen up! I'm gonna be in this small cage", he gestured to a small cage. "And I'm gonna have MILITARY handcuffs. I have sixty seconds to break out of these handcuffs. When those sixty seconds end, this cage…WILL BURST INTO FLAMES!" The crowd went wild. "YOU WANNA SEE THAT?", Chad asked enthusiastically. "YEAH!", the crowd yelled.

Chad got into the cage, and said, "I hope I get out in time. Okay, boys. Lift me up!" As soon as he said those words, he was up in the air. Soon, he was way over the crowd. The timer started. At first, he was having a little trouble getting out of those military handcuffs. When he broke them, he bent the cage bars like they were paper. When he grabbed the bungee cord that was hooked on to him and went down, the cage exploded. Pieces went flying everywhere, including Wybie's eye.

"AAGH!", yelled Wybie, causing everyone to jump. And by everyone, I mean Mel, Charlie, and Coraline.

"What's wrong?", Coraline wondered.

"Something went in my eye", cried Wybie. He was holding his eye with his gloved hands.

"What?", asked Coraline.

"I think it was a piece of metal when the cage blew up", he said. He took his hand off of his eye. "Does it look red?", he wondered.

"No", said Coraline, opening his eye wider. "It just looks a little irritated", she said. "Ow!", he yelled when she opened his eye too much.

"Sorry."

As they were walking away, Charlie mumbled, "Man, that was sooooo cheesy!". He laughed, but quickly shut up when Mel was glaring at him.

"Charlie", Mel whispered to her husband. "Don't ruin it for the kids."

"Mom, you don't know how to whisper.", A voice called behind her. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "Coraline. You and Wybie…just go.", she said, waving her hand to signal them to go.

"Fine.", she said as she grabbed Wybie's ear and went off. "Hey, Jonesy! Let go!", he whimpered.

"God, Wybie. Why do you have to be sooooo wimpy?", she teased. Then she pointed to him and said, "Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy!", she pointed to herself and said, "Hefty, hefty, hefty!"

"Whatever, _Caroline_.""Okay, Why-Were-You-Born.", she shot back, using his old nickname. He glared at her and went off in different direction.

"No! Come back!", she giggled and grabbed his ear again. He knew there was no use auguring with Coraline, so he just sighed and followed her.

"Wait", Mel said. "Let's go. There's nothing else to do."

"Fine with me.", Coraline said. She looked to Wybie to see if he agreed. He nodded.

"Okay. Let's go.", Charlie said, roll the twins in their stroller. They went to the pier, and just sat a while. Coraline and Wybie went to the bathroom, came out at the same time, and raced to see who could get to Mel and Charlie the fastest. It was a tie. They laughed, and got on the railing. They sat there, and looked at the moon above the dark, glittering sea.

Then, the peacefulness was over, because Coraline was copying everything that Wybie did, including getting up on the railing and standing on one leg.

"Coraline! Wybie! Get down!", Charlie yelled, picking up Coraline. "AAH!", she screamed. "Dad! Let me DOWN!", she pounded on her dad's back. He smirked, and said, "That doesn't hurt me. But I'll let you down.". He made his promise.

"THANK you.", she said, glaring.

"Hey, you guys", popped up Mel. "How bout pizza?" Coraline and Wybie beamed, and said in unison, "Sure!"

"Alrighty then! Let's go!"

The rest of the ride was silent. When they finally got to the pizza place, there was no place to sit inside, and they didn't want to eat it in the car. There were two extra chairs in the parking lot. And a table. But since Coraline and Wybie had no chairs, they had to sit and eat their pizza on the curb.

They looked like hobos who stole pizza.

AND there was a car that parked WAY to close to Wybie. Wybie had a weird look on his face, like a horrified face yet was trying to entertain Coraline. It DID make her laugh, but she scowled at the girl who came out of the pickup truck. She scowled right back, which made her twice as ugly.

Then, Charlie threw a pizza crust for the birds, then Coraline yelled, "FOOD FIIIIGGGHHHTTTTT!"

There was pizza crust flying everywhere. The birds were lucky to find one piece.

When Mel declared that the fight was over, Coraline waited a few minutes, then when Wybie was turned away from her, looking into the bushes for something unknown, Coraline did it.

She threw a pizza crust at Wybie, and made a bullseye. Right smack dab in the middle of the head. "Ah!", he yelled as he flinched.

Coraline laughed. So did Mel and Charlie. Wybie laughed, too.

"Let's go home.", Mel said. "I'm tired." The twins cried in agreement. "So are the twins.", Wybie pointed out.

Somehow, the twins stayed quiet. The rest of the way to the hotel was quiet. It seemed as if the whole state was quiet. At least, that's how it usually feels at midnight.

When they went back to hotel, Coraline flopped on the bed, and Wybie plopped on the other.

Without changing into their pajama's, the kids went under the covers. "Did you like it, Wybie?", Coraline said sleepily, with a smile. Wybie smiled back at her. "Yep. It was the best night ever."

"I'm glad you say so. You know, we should really come visit South Carolina more often."

"Yeah. We really should."

"Ah. Goodnight, Wyborne.", Coraline said with a silent giggle. Wybie yawned and said, "Night, Coraline."

Both of their dreams were filled with joy and laughter. But mostly about the best times they had with each other.

**Ending sucked, I know. Deal with it. I can't make good endings.**

**It was sooooo weird, cause as I wrote the last words of this story, Best Friend came on by Toybox. Check it out. It's funny! :D**

**Oh, here's something ELSE you should check out. Or…someone! Check out my best friend. I won't tell her real name, but her initials are B.S.H. …Wow that looks…bad. :O. You get it? Ohmygosh. Anyhoo, I don't know if I already told you or not, but her name on here is CutieOfAwesomness. You seriously need to check her out. I know I said it before, but I just wanna make sure you do! :). She wrote one story for Vampire Diaries, I think. She's awesome! :D **

**Anyway, review please! Thanks! Keep reading my stories!**

**-Coraline Beaton(: **


End file.
